1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture construction, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an armoire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continuing need for multi-functional furniture. This is particularly true in environments such as health care rooms or hotel rooms where space is at a premium.
One such typical prior art device is the conventional "secretary" which has a flat front usually made of glass or wooden doors, with a flat table which can be tilted up to a sloped closed position covering a portion of a desktop, and which can be tilted down to a flat desk top position.